Broke My Own Heart
by shootingforthestars
Summary: Gabriella thinks her relationship with Troy "isn't going anywhere," so she decided to break up with him. A couple weeks later, she sees a site that almost breaks her heart. And from that day on, Gabriella Leah Montez took a vow to win her Troy Bolton back


Broke My Own Heart

"What do you mean he quit? He doesn't quit!" A very frustrated Gabriella Montez spoke into the phone. "That's not like him he doesn't quit," she repeated._ Him_ was her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton is, or was, captain of the basketball team, but lately Troy hadn't been playing his 'A' game and they were in the national playoffs.

Gabriella groaned; putting a hand to her head she pounded it with her fist. It just didn't make any sense at all, Troy Bolton doesn't quit anything especially basketball.

"_I'm sorry Gabi, I didn't believe it either,"_ said the person on the phone.

"Chad, it doesn't make any sense at all! Why in the world would he quit the one thing he loved the most?"

"_Gabi."_ Chad started, but thought better of it not to tell her what he did now, afraid of the reaction.

Leaning both her elbows on the counter in front of her, she rubbed her temples. Trying to figure out why in the world Troy quit.

"_Gabi, he told me he had his reasons as to why he quit basketball,"_ Chad said.

"Then tell me. I'm seriously dying to know why he quit," she said.

"_No, listen to me Gab, he's probably at his house right now_ _on the court trying ever so hard to get at least one basket, and I can tell you it's not working,"_ Chad said into the receiver.

"Okay, so what are you implying?" She questioned God knows what Chad was up to now.

"_I want you to go there and talk to him."_

"What? Why? This has nothing to do with me, right?" She questioned unsurely, she didn't do anything bad to him or did she?

"_Gabi, it has everything to do with you,"_ Chad stated, _" anyway I have to go, and you need to talk to Troy."_

Groaning again in frustration she slammed the phone down when she heard a dropped call sound. Rubbing her eyes, she decided that she was going to do what Chad had said. Grabbing the nearest jacket, which just so happened to be one of Troy's, she left to walk to Troy's house.

Once she had arrived she walked through the back gate and saw indeed that Troy was on the basketball court trying to shoot at least one basket. The sight in front of her almost broke her heart; she had never seen him so miserable. She saw that with every attempt he made to shoot a basket he got more frustrated. Quietly, she walked towards the court. She watched him play, and with each miss the more she wanted to go up and kiss him.

When the ball had bounced her way after bouncing off the rim, she picked it up and began to walk towards him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

Cutting straight to the point she asked, "why did you quit the team?"

Closing his eyes and letting out a breath, "I quit cause I can't play."

She looked at him in disbelief, "prove it," she tossed him the ball. Catching it he looked at the ball. The game that was his escape where he could let it all out was also taken away from him. Dribbling a few times he took his stance and prepared. He tossed the ball and both of them watched as the ball hit the backboard and bounced back onto the court.

"Told you," he said, "I can't play for shit."

"Troy, please don't say that. You've always been good at basketball, so why now that you suddenly can't play?" Gabriella questioned, she needed to know, she needed this information.

"I don't know Gabriella!" Troy yelled, he sighed and sat on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees that were up. His hands rubbed his face.

Those four words hurt, he had never talked to her like that and he had never called her Gabriella unless he really meant it. "Troy," she said bending down to his level now.

"Troy," she tried again this time taking her hand she delicately traced his face with her fingers trying to goad him to put his face up, He looked up and the sight she saw actually broke her heart. His eyes were red, and the color was the darkest shades of blue she had ever seen.

"Oh Troy," she pulled him towards her and he buried his head into her neck. Gabriella could feel the tears on her neck, but she didn't care, he needed her so she was going to be there.

They sat there for about an hour until she finally felt him kiss her neck and up to her cheek. Biting her lip, goodness she hadn't felt that in about a week, and boy did she miss it. Why did they break up again?

Wait, that was it. Gabriella was smart for a reason. "Troy," she breathed out as he continued his exploration of her neck.

"Hmm," he responded a little muffled between his lips and her neck.

"Troy, listen to me please."

He stopped his exploring and looked into her eyes, "Ella, what's wrong?"

She took a breath " why did you quit the basketball team?" He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder and kissed the jacket over her shoulder. "Ella. I couldn't concentrate. You were constantly on my mind. I couldn't focus on anything. And I'm pretty sure my grades dropped too."

"Troy just because we're not together doesn't mean you should quit something you love."

"Ella, they were gonna kick me off anyway. So it doesn't really matter." He stated as if it were nothing in the world.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? For all I know your heart could be broken! You love basketball!"

He looked down to the floor and whispered, " It is."

"What is?" She asked clueless.

"I am heart broken. Someone about a week ago broke my heart. Have you seen her? If you do can you please tell her I love her. Thanks." Standing up he brushed off his short and entered the house leaving a horror struck Gabriella behind.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes still fixed on the spot he had just occupied earlier. _I broke his heart! Well then again, I guess I broke my own heart too. _She felt tears, she felt the pain, and she remembered the day as if it were yesterday. She closed her eyes and relived the day she knew should have never happened.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, we need to talk," Gabriella said one day after school._

"_Sure, what's up? Is something wrong?" Troy asked already concerned for his girlfriend's well being._

"_Umm…well you see… I think that this relationship… isn't going anywhere… I don't believe that-" She sighed, "maybe we should call it quits."_

_Troy nodded, "if that's what you want. Then go ahead, just… if it makes you happy then it's fine. Go."_

_She sighed in frustration; he was taking this the wrong way, h was supposed to be mad at her. "No, Troy you've gotten it all confused-"_

_He cut in; his voice rose, "fine, if it isn't what you say it is then what is it?" He dropped his voice to a whisper; " I know you don't love me so it's cool. Just be happy."_

"_No, no, no Troy! I do love you it's just, I'm not in love with you." Wow, that didn't come out right, she said to herself. "No wait! That didn't come out right! Troy!" But he had already started walking away. _

_End Flashback_

"Relationship not going anywhere?" What the hell was she thinking? Troy was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to her. Boy, maybe she wasn't so smart after all.

She needed him back. Sure, she was the that broke up with him, but these last few days have been like going to hell and back. Maybe, she was crazy and delusional that day. Or aliens had invaded her brain. She didn't know, what she did know was that she needed Troy. Gabriella Montez, from this day forward will try in every, single, possible way to get _her _Troy back.


End file.
